1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas combustor, especially to a gas combustor having safety mechanism and pressure stabilizing mechanism, wherein when the safety mechanism is not operated, the gas combustor is in a locking state, after the safety mechanism is released and operated, ignition and combustion gas supply can be synchronously processed.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas combustors are commonly seen and used in our daily lives. But for a child, he/she may play with a gas combustor without being supervised because of his/her curiosity or imitating the adults. Therefore, a fire accident may occur due to the careless act and our lives and properties may be in danger. As such, in many cases, fire accidents caused by children playing with fire cannot be ignored. In a conventional gas combustor, the design of ignition switch is easy to be released based on the object of convenient in use, such design give the children a chance to play with the gas combustor, and unpredictable consequences become inevitable.
For the safety reasons, countries like the America and European Union have issued safety regulations regarding to gas combustor, and each gas combustor is required to be installed with a safety actuation device, take the U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,782 (corresponding to the Taiwan Patent NO. 446104), the U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,476 (corresponding to the Taiwan Patent NO. 449018), the U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,543 (corresponding to the Taiwan Patent No. 525749) and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,879 (corresponding to the Taiwan Patent NO. 534277) issued to the applicant of the present invention for instances, when a gas combustor is not operated, it is in a locking state; if the gas combustor is desired to be used, the safety actuation device has to be released before being operated. Because the releasing procedure increases the level of difficulty in use, a child could not release the locking state while playing with the gas combustor, thereby occurrences of accidents are decreased.
In fact, for providing the continuity for the combustion operation, a gas combustor may be directly pivoted to a canned gas, such act allows the combustion gas ejected by the gas combustor generate larger flame due to the high pressure releasing, for processing the continuous and large-scale combustion operation. However, when a user is processing a welding, soldering or drying operation, the canned gas is often used in an upside down manner. At this moment, the liquid gas may not be vaporized in time due to the high pressure releasing, so as to be ejected from the flame nozzle in the liquid state, incomplete combustion is therefore generated, thereby the combustion efficiency cannot be increased and accidents may take place.
Moreover, in some locations with lower temperature, because the environmental temperature is low, during the transformation from liquid to gaseous state in a canned gas, an incomplete oxidization may occur, thereby the combustion tool is not easy to be ignited.
As such, how to enable a gas combustor to effectively control the pressure of combustion gas for keeping in a constant pressure is an issue which shall be solved.